


Daddy

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You and your hero enjoy the wonderful expression of the Daddy Kink.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Daddy

**Hanzo**

The air surrounding you was thick with lust as you enjoyed being to be in the throes of pleasure with Hanzo. The handsome man was hovering above your form, slamming relentlessly into you tight entrance, your walls sloshing loudly around his cock and whimpering and whining each time that he thrust deep inside of you.

Each of Hanzo’s movements were calculated, focusing on what you liked the most to bring you the most pleasure and then his own pleasure would always come second. It was almost intimidating having Hanzo’s entire attention on you, peering down at you through warm brown orbs with were hooded with lust and pressing his hands either side of your head so that his body didn’t falter onto your own and crush you.

There was a familiar feeling building up within you and it was something that made a soft smile pull across your lips, leaning your head back and mewling softly into the warmth of the room. “Uuh… Mmnn… Ha-Hanzo… Uahh~” Hanzo adored each sound that would slip from your mouth and it only made his thrusts more powerful, slamming his hips forward in a steady rhythm, fast paced and hard.

Just then Hanzo leaned down to be a little closer, peppering tiny kisses against your jawline, enjoying adoring your skin with so much love. “Mm… Rnn…” He growled into your throat, suckling some skin into his mouth and being sure to mark your skin with hickies in a possessive way. “Fu-uck…” You yelped as his hips slammed against your own now, your skin clapping against one another loudly and echoing the room. “Fuck… Daddy, there… there…” You called breathlessly.

It was that name that had slipped from your lips that made a red-hot blush pull across Hanzo’s high cheekbones but it only made his hips move faster, responding to your words and helping you find your desperate end. “Yes. Yes. Uh!” You were flying over the edge into your orgasm, your walls fluttering wildly around Hanzo’s thick cock all the while unintelligible noises and words slipped from your mouth. Hanzo’s hips didn’t falter in that moment, wanting to make sure that you pleasure continued for as long as he could keep it going. 

“Uhnn… Daddy… Daddy, f-feels… fuck… so good~” You cooed softly, eyes opening to gaze up at Hanzo with a lovingly daze looked in your eyes. It was the look mixed with that nickname slipping from your lips that actually send Hanzo flying over the edge too, he shunted his hips forward and sunk deep inside of you before growling as he began to shoot his load deep inside of you.

The two of you just lay on your the bed that you share, breathing deeply and trying to regain some strength before Hanzo slipped from inside of you and collapsed on the bed beside you, eyes closed and peaceful look across his features. You rolled over then and curled up beside him leaning up to press tiny kisses against his dewy features before whispering. “Sleep well, Daddy~” You saw the little twitch in his lips as he reacted to that name one more time before slipping into a peaceful sleep which was something that you followed him into.

* * *

**Reaper**

The sturdy table braced beneath your hands was really the only thing that you keeping you from falling forward from the pressure of Gabriel’s rough thrusts into your thigh entrance, the man stretched you to your limit with each thrust of his hard cock causing obscene moans to pour from your throat.

The way that Gabriel held your body made it difficult for you to make any movements, you were bent over a table with one of his arms tied around your waist whilst his hand had moved to be locked in your tresses, yanking your head backwards to be growling lowly in your ear, grunting and huffing lowly. All these acts were dominating you in the most wonderful ways.

You were unable to contain the noises that were spilling from you mouth, moaning and mewling, gasping as this pleasure was bordering on unbearable. “Ahh… Uh… Mmm…” You whimpered before feeling Gabriel moving closer to be growling in your ear as he kissed the side of your face. “Does that feel good?” He hissed in your ear. “Do you like Daddy’s big cock filling you up?” That name falling from his slips made you squirm and shuddering. “You love Daddy’s big cock, don’t you? C’mon, tell me… Tell me how much you love Daddy’s cock…” With each question and statement Gabriel’s thrusting only increased in pace.

A couple of short moans and hiccups slipped from your lips as you whimpered back at him. “I love it… I love Daddy’s big cock… I… l-uh-ove it so much~” You yelped, shunting forward each time that Gabriel thrust deep inside of you. “Yes. Yes… Please… Please, Daddy~” You begged him to take you harder so that you could find that sweet release that you were so desperate for.

“Oh, I know that you love it~” Gabriel responded, sucking his lip between his teeth to show effort as he thrust into you harder than before, his hips clapping forward against your ass as he pressed his cock deeper inside of you, stroking all those special spots and making you shudder and quake around his cock, bordering so close to your end. “Don’t hold back. I know you’re close…” Gabe spat down at you then. “C’mon… don’t hold back… Cum for Daddy.”

It was those words that made you go flying over the edge, your walls squeezing his cock overly tight as you choked out groans and grunts loudly. “Uh! Yes! Yes! Daddy!” You called out breatlessly, wheezing and mewling as you allowed yourself to fully collapse onto the table whilst Gabriel’s hands moved to be pressed against your lower back, cupping your hips to thrust into you with all his strength.

As you enjoyed your orgasm, writhing and shuddering Gabriel pushed on to find his own, closing his eyes and thrusting into you before doubling over your form and grunting as he sheathed himself within you and began to shoot his load deep, trying to remain still as he came to his. “Mm… Mm… Yes, th-thank you, Daddy~” You purred so lovingly towards him.

A hard chuckle formed in Gabriel’s throat as he kissed the side of your face a couple of times before replying. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s go get cleaned up.”

* * *

**Reinhardt**

The soft sound of slapping was filling the living room as Reinhardt sat in a comfortable armchair with you straddling his lap and sinking down onto his enormous cock rhythmically, adoringly little moans and mewls slipped from your lip as his cock spread you open each time you lowered yourself onto him. Your hands were clinging to his shoulders, nails sinking into his warm skin and leaving red crescent marks indented on him.

Reinhardt was clasping any part of your body that he could manage to find, first starting at your thighs, pulling and massaging the muscles before slipping high to cup your waist, rubbing the area soothingly as his tranquil blue orbs gazed down between your bodies to appreciate the sight of his cock spearing inside of you, spreading your entrance so wide with each thrust, it still amazed Reinhardt will how perfectly that he fit inside of you. It was like you were made specifically for him.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now…” Reinhardt informed you lovingly, his eyes flickering up to your flushed features, mouth popped open to wheeze in short breaths and eyes hooded with pure lust. “You’re so perfect for me. You are Daddy’s beautiful fuck-hole, aren’t you?” Reinhardt purred across at you, gripping your waist harder before beginning to use your body to fuck on his cock, almost using you as his won perfect toy.

A tight gasp slipped from your lips as you felt yourself losing control. “Yes. Yes. I’m yours.” You whined. “I’m yours. I’m your fuck-hole, Daddy.” You whimpered breathlessly back at him, whimpering and whining as you braced yourself hard against his shoulders, hanging on desperately as Reinhardt fucked you down onto him with unbelievable force.

The feeling of Reinhardt’s enormous cock inside of you was rubbing all the right places, pushing all the right buttons and you were unable to hold back anymore. A moan forced its way from your throat as you clung to Reinhardt and fell over the edge into the throes of pleasure. You’re body conversed atop his own and Reinhardt grinned as he continued to fuck you on his cock, squeezing your waist and not stopping for even a second. “Daddy! Daddy!” You cried helplessly, whimpering and yelping as your body was completely overwhelmed with him.

“That’s it… That’s it…” Reinhardt hissed before throwing his head back suddenly and grunting as he pulled your form down, seating you firmly on his lap and allowing himself to spill inside of you, huffing and groaning as he began to calm down from his high. “Oh, Liebling…” Reinhardt muttered warmly before raising his head against and smiling at you. “You’re so perfect for me~” He whimpered lean close to peck your lips a couple of times and then holding you close as you collapsed against his chest, his oversized hands rubbing soothingly against your back before his gravel-like tone sung into your ear. “Sleep well, Daddy will take care of the rest~”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
